


In response to Geek Week

by audeamus



Category: Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audeamus/pseuds/audeamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Rachel get mechanical surprises in time for geek week</p>
            </blockquote>





	In response to Geek Week

  
**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
***************  
At first she didn't notice the clicking and whirring it was so soft, but as the mechanical sounds grew loud enough to became noticeable, something bumped into her leg. She looked down and started at the sight, but smiled in surprise and delight.

It was a very, very small robotic thing, the size and shape of a gecko. She bent down, moving her hand to scoop the thing up, but was further surprised to see it scurry up her hand much faster than a live gecko. It whirred some more and opened its mouth, depositing a small container. The container bounced onto her desk, popped open, and a folded piece of paper rolled out.

She opened the paper and there was a message written in curly, neat handwriting:

_Dear Dr. Maddow,_

As a token of appreciation for your highlighting and especially entertaining week long special Geek Week, we have sent you and a number of friends of yours these creatures. They respond to thought patterns, are perfectly harmless, and make delightful pets who like to deliver messages (more interesting than e-mail or IMs at least). Think of this little guy as a carrier pigeon, except without the poo clean up.

Sincerely,

Mr. Byerley

Rachel smiled and stroked the little gecko's head, then folded the paper back up and setting it next to her laptop.

"Hm... what to do with you first... play a little prank on Kent? Show you to the staff? Make you get hotdogs?" She giggled, setting the little guy -- well, it looked like a male -- on her desk and watching him explore each and every corner of the surface.

  
Suddenly a flash emitted from his eyes and his head swiveled from side to side, and he appeared to be scanning his surroundings like a device she had seen in a Bond movie. He chirped and whirred, scittering around more quickly now, and she deduced that this scan had the purpose of making navigation easier. Soon the little guy was crawling up walls, on the ceiling, windows, and along bookshelves, making more chirping sounds as he discovered something new.

It was an entertaining introduction to say the least.

***

Keith walked into his office, not really paying attention to anything, until he heard a noise that sounded like a squeak, except that it wasn't. He looked at the floor, the source of the noise, and saw a tiny anthropomorphic robot with a light bulb for a head, close to his foot. He almost stepped on it. Keith crouched and offered his open hand to the robot, which climbed quickly on his hand.

He brought his hand to his face, taking a close look at the robot, while it pulled a tiny container that was strapped to his back. The robot looked just like Gyro Gearloose's Little Helper, which brought a big smile to Keith's face. It squeaked again, holding the container out with little arms stretched to Keith.

The container popped open and a piece of paper fell from it, unfolding many times.

_Dear Mr. Olbermann,_

Please accept this contraption as a symbol of my appreciation of your work. I watch your show every night and it suddenly dawned on me that you may need a Little Helper. It responds to your thought patterns, is perfectly harmless, and likes to deliver messages (more interesting than e-mail or IMs at least). Think of this guy as your Little Helper, really; it'll fetch things for you and carry them where needed.

Some of your friends have also received little pet robots as a gift. These robots have a complex navigation system, and thus they are capable of finding each other easily, so they can deliver messages with maximum efficiency. I hope you have some fun with yours.

Sincerely,

Mr. Byerley

Keith looked back to the robot, who was sitting Indian style, his tiny head lamp cocked to one side, as if it was watching him read. He chuckled at the robot, amused at how expressive the little thing was, even if it didn't have a face. Little Helper stood up and put his hands on his hips, then jumped up and onto Keith's desk, walking around; his head flashing quickly as it processed information.

"Did Dr. Maddow get one of your... brothers?" Keith asked, feeling incredibly silly. Little Helper stood up and shook his head up and down, clicking and squeaking. "Let's go visit then."

Little Helper quickly climbed Keith's arm and sat on his shoulder, one tiny hand grabbing his collar, balancing itself there easily, like it was built to do so. It probably was. Still, Keith walked slowly at first; he didn't want to risk his robot falling from his shoulder, but with each step, he was more sure that Mr. Byerley had built Little Helper with this in mind, so he allowed himself to walk faster.

  
Interns pointed and giggled, even more so when the little guy pointed or waved back. Keith was somewhat glad to reach Rachel's end of the building; even for a man who was on television almost every night, this level of attention was a bit much. He knocked on her doorway, not surprised to see her door swung open.

"Hey, Rach, did you happen to get something-"

"-small and mechanical, bearing a note? I did. What does yours look like? C'mon in!"

He chuckled at her note of enthusiasm and stepped inside to see his best friend sitting back in her chair, watching a silvery creature click and skitter along her keyboard. "He's looking up some... interesting websites." Keith held out a palm to his Helper, set him down on the desk, and nudged him forward gently with a finger.

  
Helper stepped closer and then did something that Keith believed must have been the most adorable move in the History of Robotics: he squeaked and moved his head in what could be recognized as a chuckle and offered his tiny little hand for Rachel to shake... after greeting the gecko with a pat on the head.

After Helper tottered off to explore Rachel's desk and exchange whirrs with the gecko, Rachel said, "Figures he'd have a large head that's disproportionate to the rest of him."

  
Keith raised an eyebrow. "Really, Rachel? I didn't see that coming a mile away." And even Helper shook his head, squeaking out his version of a chuckle, softer this time and into his hands.  
***


End file.
